the_titans_rp_and_informationfandomcom-20200215-history
CEEPs
A CEEP is a large vault like (usually underground) structure created by CEEP (Consolidated Equity Estates Planning), a pre-holocaust company that used equity investments, buisness consolidation, and real estate to set up Emergency Preparation Centers that took the form of the CEEP. A CEEP is a fully automated center housing up to 1000 of the companies clients in Stasis Chambers. Centers are protected vigilently by a CI which is linked to a Think Tank via underground Cable connection. The CI, through details sent by it's Think Tank, decided upon activation of Program Keep, how long to seal the vault. The CI insures the peace of the sleepers with the presence of up to twelve security robots, and up to four defense borgs who guard the parameters around the center. The CI gathers data on the outside world from it's Think Tank connection, which sends it's own mechanical scouts to keep an eye on the situation of the outside world. Once the date of awakening is reached the CI will awaken the inhabitants methodically. Once awakened, they will be treated to a series of seminars relaying the current political, and environmental situation of their local area. An overview of survival, and potential threats is also given, with the opportunity to return after the CEEP's opening for additional information, and advice. A CEEP is equipped with a Nuclear Power Plant, and an assortment of equipment for use by the sleepers. If the CEEP is breached, and it's defenses destroyed, a feat that would require Powerful explosives (such as a Matter Bomb), the CI will enter Program Abort in which it will awaken all 1000 Sleepers at once, and announce emergency evacuation before whipping it's memory, and shutting down, presumably to keep vital secrets about the CEEPs from intruders who may use such knowledge for further acts of aggression against Sleepers in other CEEPs. Program Abort was also meant as a fail safe, in case the CI refused to release the Sleepers, thus forcing outsiders to free them through forced entry. Inhabitants A CEEP's entire 200 to 1000 inhabitants are largely (but not exclusively) Pure Strain Humans who entered stasis during the Social Wars. These persons where clients of Consolidated Equity Estates Planning- meaning they already have plans for rebuilding- plans that had the old government of the world survived would have been backed by real estate deeds. These plans largely call for the reclamation of property through these deeds but such isn't going to work out for them; especially if some new community has formed at their intended site. There is a chance for strife within the CEEP's population due to the same reason the Social Wars began though most will find those issues pale compared to the need for survival and most persons who invested in Consolidated Equity Estates Planning had a shared vision of a better life- weather or not such dreams will survive will have to be seen. Faction wise the inhabitants are most likely to join either the Restorationists or the Seekers with Restorationists being the most common choice. There are however always 'outliners' in any group who will find themselves drawn to other factions. Assets In addition to the security robots (assuming they still function and have not been destroyed) the inhabitants of a CEEP have access to an assortment of tech level three utilities, weapons, and more. These treasures of the ancients as the Gamma World will call them. They also have the asset of the Think Tank and their CEEP's CI. Some may have even stored their domestic robots (even Androids). They will, at least initially, consider the deeds to be their strongest asset- lending credibility to their claim on the land. Their second strongest asset will in their mind be Domars- the world government's plastic currency- of which they will have plenty with which they will intend to trade with. They will however find that the new world doesn't place the same value on Domars as they do- with five Domars (regardless of color) being valued at a single gold piece. Typical Items; * Communicators - Linked to the local CEEP's network these round plastic communicators have a range of 4 kilometers and allow two way communication of which everyone on the network can listen in on. They are powered by a chemical energy cell good for 200 hours of use. They do not operate on any other channel save the local CEEP's network and may, if another CEEP is found, convert to that CEEP's local network. * Glow Cubes - Powered by a Hydrogen Energy Cell Glow Cubes can light up a 90 meter area for 24 hours or cast a concentrated beam of light which can been seen from 30 kilometers away. * Portents - Backpack sized units powered by 2 solar energy cells that recharge constantly in sunlight and provide 24 hours of use when fully charged- these units created a force field that protects from the elements when active but a weak force field- which will dissipate if hit by a physical attack. * Medical Supplies * Energy weapons Archives A CEEP's CI has a lot of information it could relay about the old world it's true but it's purpose is to provide assistance in overcoming the challenges of this 'new' world and thus the CI will be most enthused and detailed about such information but it understands the need for the clients to be nostalgic. CEEPs have a few choice media items brought in by the clients or donated prior to the initiation of Program Keep at some event hosted by the company. Though finding devices capable of playing this media outside the CEEP will be difficult in most situations. The media had to meet CEEP regulations and thus they are mostly frontier, community, survival, or disaster related. Seeing how the inhabitants will have to live through those situations explored in such genres they are unlikely to find them an 'escape' or 'adventurous' as they may have before the Social Wars. A few games may have also been brought along though the inhabitants will have a lot of work ahead of them and may find little time to actually take part in what games where brought along. Such luxuries will however be of value to Restorationists of which CEEP's will always be thankful for being around should they be fortunate enough to have been discovered by that faction.Category:Gamma World